Intruder
by Gloriaa
Summary: About one hundred years after death of Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, philanthropist and superhero – a strange alien race invaded Earth. Humans fought bravely but failed to protect their planet. Young Prince Loki arrives to Midgard on his father's behest and quickly discovers a mysterious building where he meets a strange illusion of a man who died years before his birth.


First of all: I'm looking for someone who would be willing to be beta(?) this fic. English is not my native language and after I began writing this I discovered I'm not as good as I thought. And my punctuation is almost non-existent. So it would be nice if somebody would help me.  
There will be a lot of characters, it's not a very frostiron-centric fic because it's not only Loki's and Tony's problem, in fact, it could be not their problem at all. But you can expect more frostiron than anything else.  
Characters will be added when they appear, I'm not entirely sure who will and who won't make an apperance, yet.  
If you want to figure out everything on your own you can go read the actual text now. This is some kind of introduction.  
I base some things on 616 universe, and a little bit on 8096 and 811.  
Loki knows he his adopted, he knows Odin killed Laufey.  
Loki and Thor are still very young, barely adults. Loki hasn't betrayed anyone yet, nothing bad has happened.  
Very important thing: Earth was almost raised to the ground, the cities were rebuilt and don't look like they used to, they are not even placed exactly where they used to.

* * *

He was so utterly bored. Odin and his ridiculous ideas. _Go to Midgard, our new colony, study it! It is your duty as a Prince!_ New interesting planet his ass. Humans were so boring, they had no festivities and didn't gather in public places to socialize, all they did was to walk quickly through the dirty streets and maybe talk a little bit between themselves. What kind of society was that? Everything was so colorless and... neuter. Boring. Such a waste of time, when he could study magic instead. Who knows how long is he going to has to stay on this dull planet?

He had to take Fenrir and Jormungand with him which was not an ideal arrangement. He trusted no one with their safety for long and with them here he at least could immediately react when something happened, if they were to stay at home that wouldn't be possible. Therefore he had to take his children with him to this depressing place.

What a waste of time! But he tried to be a good son, of course, and as his father requested he abandoned his studies of magic and traveled to Midgard. To say he was disappointed was an understatement. And to think he used to beg Odin to take him here when he was younger. Well thank Norns he didn't, he had such a better things to do at home.

Naturally, his dear oaf of a brother was so happy to travel here, so eager. All-Father possibly will allow him to participate in one of outskirts reconnaissances. Prospect of bashing a few Chitauri skulls is all it takes to put Thor in a good mood. Loki smirked a the thought of his brother almost jumping from the excitement like little boy in a full armor and with a Mjolnir in hand. Please, Father, can I smash some Chitauri now? It was easy to keep Thor happy, it was either a good fight, good feast or a little bit of mischief performed by Loki. The Trickster, on the other hand, was not so easy to satisfy or impress.

Foreign culture was, of course, always fascinating but humans seemed to be lacking it. They all were so... withdrawn. It was understandable that they might be a little bit wary of him - he was a Prince after all, but even when he observed them from afar there was not much going on in their lives, that was not how common folk acted back in Asgard. Loki didn't believe his scholars when they called Midgardians stupid. Their civilization might be less developed then Asgard's, but that didn't mean they were stupid, it was a common conclusion when dealing with a foreign culture. Idiots came to the idiotic conclusions when they faced something they were unaccustomed with. Loki strongly believed it was how it always worked when new civilization was discovered, but humans seemed to be an exception of this rule.

They should at least show a little bit of gratitude! Odin saved them from Chitauri, did he not? Of course, he later kept the planet but Asgard was surely better than Thanos! Humans ought to know that. Nothing is for free. Besides, as a less developed civilization they can gain a lot from this arrangement. Like how to built taller buildings for example, how can it be the only really tall building was an Asgard's stronghold? Unbelievable.

"Prince Loki?" And there he finally was, one of his most trusted servants - Sigurd. "Apologies for my lateness. I have nothing to defend myself with."

Loki looked at him grimly until he saw servant squirm a little bit. "There will be no punishment, do not fret, my dear Sigurd." He said in a light tone which had young man look up with a smile. "But remember: I will not take it well if you shall make it a common occurrence." He added in a threatening voice and congratulated himself on a flash of fear in Sigurd's eyes. Keeping his staff in check and maintaining they loyalty and trustworthiness was not a easy task, but it was manageable.

"Boys are asleep in their chamber. If I should not be back at usual time make sure they eat dinner." He began to strip of his armor since he won't need it now and it would only be a nuisance. "Brün is in charge of the guards today, she will come to check if everything is in order as usual. Any questions before I leave?"

"None, my Prince."

"Excellent, If there will be something wrong... if there will be anything wrong you know what to do. Do be more vigilant, this is not safe palace in Asgard. No one is to enter my chambers, not even the All-Father himself, is that clear?"

"Of course, my Lord, as you wish."

Knowing he is keeping his sons in capable and loyal hands he let himself relax a little bit. It was time for a trip. He concentrated and felt a bolt of energy going through his body starting at his feet and ending at the tip of his head. He opened his eyes and took a moment to get used to his smaller height. He took a closer look in a mirror and flattened his new short hair in the mirror. Everything seemed to be in order. Satisfied with his disguise he teleported to one of Midgard's streets, far away from the Asgard facility.

It looked... different, more dirty but more colorful too, buildings here were definitely older and unkempt. He saw several people throw him curious looks and started walking on the sidewalk to blend in. After he walked for what felt like an hour and discovered that all of the streets look mostly the same he heard quiet music coming from the open door of one of the buildings. Loki slowed down and saw a couple coming in, he walked closer to the entrance and looked inside. It was some kind of inn. There were tables, most of them empty, and a counter with a innkeeper behind it, cleaning mugs. Most of the tables occupants were caught up in conversations but there was an old man sitting at the back alone staring at his empty mug gloomily. Loki walked his way and sat down at the table next to him and then proceeded in observing his surroundings.

"You look terribly out of place, kid. Got lost in our glorious city?" spoke the man on his left. Loki looked him square in the eyes and smiled.

"Not at all, I am exactly where I intend to be, simply came here to entertain myself a little bit, I do love to participate in an interesting conversation."

"Interesting conversation you say? Well then, kid, if you've got something that will help on my dry throat I might entertain you as you say and tell something about how it was before all this" he threw up his hand gesturing at nothing in particular "nonsense."

Well that ought to be interesting. Loki reached into his pocket and waved towards the innkeeper with a odd rectangular piece of paper humans used as currency. The man at the table next to him eyed him curiously.

"Have you ever been in a bar, boy?"

Loki considered his answer for a moment. It would be unwise to tell the truth, but he was obviously doing something wrong.

"Not in this area. I'm... from south, deep south. Always lived on the outskirts, I never had a chance to visit... a bar."

Stranger raised his eyebrow and leaned back on his chair.

"From where exactly? And how did you travel all way up here? It sure wasn't easy."

Not liking where this where going at all Loki looked at the man menacingly and put the piece of paper into his pocket.

"It is not concern of yours. I shall leave now."

"Hey, hey, don't get all prissy on me for simply being curious. Sit down." Stranger caught his wrist and pulled lightly but quickly let go when Loki shot him a warning look. "Or don't. Look, give me that money and I'll go get us some beers, how that sounds to you, huh? And then I'll tell you everything you wanna know. How about that?"

Loki sat down and gave the man the piece of paper without a world. Stranger smiled broadly at the site and hurried to a counter. When he came back he was caring two big mugs and was swaying slightly but didn't spill even a drop.

"So what do you wanna know, boy?"

"What do you know?"

"About the Old Times? Quite a lot, you see, I was ten when the whole invasion started, so I may not know everything about the Old World but at least it's something, it's more they told you at school if they even told you anything true."

"How the world looked like... fifty five years ago, then?"

"Fifty five? Nah, kid, that's when the second invasion started, the one with all those Asgardian guys. I'm talking about... Chitauri they were called, if I remember correctly. Terribly ugly if you ask me."

"Yes, of course. I forgot. Asgard came to free humans from Thanos."

"Free from Thanos? That's what they teach you at school? And Thanos? Who the fuck is that?"

"Thanos is a leader of Chitauri, he led invasion on Midgard and that is why Odin came here, to fight him."

"Well, that's awfully noble of him. And thanks for freeing us! We are so happy now!" The man raised his mug in the air in a toast; and then nearly spilled all of his beer at the table when he tried to drink it.

"You do not seem very grateful, why is that? Living under Odin's rule is much better than under Thanos', Midgard can gain a lot from Odin's protection, it may help develop this civilization greatly."

"Stop it right there. Just... stop, kid. They brainwashed you! You poor fucker. Why are you not drinking?! Drink." He nudged Loki with his elbow. "First of all: Midgard" He spit out the world like it was poison. "It is Earth. E-A-R-T-H. You better remember that. It is how our planet is called. Second" He drew up his hand with two fingers raised. "We ain't gaining shit from this. We had technology like you wouldn't believe! And now it is all gone because of him. Back before invasion almost everybody owned a car, can you believe that? Everybody! And fuck! There were some mutant problems but they weren't hunted, none of them were locked up or anything. We weren't branded like now, human, anomal and mutie. And look at those streets! There was a life! Parties, night clubs, cinemas, malls! Do you know even what a mall is, kid?" Loki shook his head. "Well, it's kinda.. big shopy thing. Lot's of shops at one place... never mind. Maybe not everybody had a car because it not always was a good idea but everybody had at least a cell phone! Some people even a few of them! And now? Do you have a phone, boy?" Loki shook his head again not knowing what was that phone the man spoke of, but it seemed like something valuable. "Me neither. But I had! When I was just a kid. Can you believe that? I was a kid and I had my own cell phone." The man took a long gulp from his mug and elbowed Loki again. "Drink, boy." When Loki took a sip, he continued. "And we could fucking decide what to do with our countries. Ow! Countries! We had them. Do you know what that is: a country, kid?"

"Yes."

'Well thank god for that at least. So you probably know there were countries, and people could fucking decide what to fucking do. And there were countries at Europe! Not that... freaky base or whatever that is. And Africa had countries too! There were no stupid mutant camps there. There were no mutant camps anywhere! Homo sapiens and Homo superior finally stopped fighting and then: bam! aliens. And while we were fighting it wasn't that bad, you know, as in human-mutant cooperation but after Asgard came it all went to hell. They locked a lot of them up, they branded us all like cattle! They built those camps in Africa, they turned Europe to their... whatever that is. There were so few people after nine years of war that even when they all moved to live in the Americas, Asia and Australia there was still lot place for lots of people. Imagine that kid, imagine there were like... three times more people on Earth. Maybe even more than that. And this is all their fault! And no one told you if you can breed or not!"

Breed? What in Nine Realms what that about? Loki thought of the way to ask about it without letting the man know he was not a Midgardian when a few men dressed in black uniforms with a yellow H on their helmets walked inside. Every person present stood up and started fumbling with their belongings, putting out some small shining cards.

"What are you starring at, boy? Get your ID out, don't make them wait or they'll get angry and you don't want that."

Loki looked at the card the stranger was holding in his hand and concentrated a little bit. And there it was, a shiny card just like the man's next to him in his hand. One of the newcomers walked to them and straightened his hand towards them without saying anything. If Loki wasn't undercover he would not stand such rudeness and disrespect. They handed the man their cards and he waved some electronic device over them which beeped and flashed a blue light. The man frowned at something displayed at screen of his device. Loki tensed up sensing trouble and look around his surroundings discreetly.

"Wrists."

His interlocutor pulled his sleeve up and drew his hand before him, black lines with numbers under them tattooed on inside of his wrist. The man in the uniform waved with his device above it and then looked expectantly at Loki. Sadly, conjuring items was by far easier then modifying one's body. When Loki didn't react the man frowned and made a move to grab Loki's wrist.

"Do not touch me." he spat taking a step back.

The man sized him up and drew out gun from his holster.

"Give me your wrist. Now. I won't ask again. Resistance meets with arrest. And trust me, pal, you don't want that."

Loki raised his eyebrow and smirked.

"You threaten, me? Oh, you do not want to do that, believe me."

"Yeah? And why is that? Guys, we have little Mister Rebel here, care to show him his place?"

"Sure, why not?" Four other men in uniforms drew out their weapons and closed in on Loki.

"Hey kid, let it go, just show them your stupid stamp, they gonna see it anyway and you'll only get yourself in trouble." The stranger took a step forward and positioned himself a little bit in the way between the officer and Loki, but not fully, the man still could easily shot the prince. "Come on, guys, he will come to his senses, he is young and stupid and got into a fight with his sweetheart so he is in a bad mood and just lashing out in a bad way. Right, kid?"

Loki blinked in confusion. Strange, these humans, the man knew nothing of him and still was trying to protect him from his own authorities. He had no reason to do that. It felt... nice. But the gesture was foolish nevertheless.

"Don't worry old man, we won't keep him locked for long, too many newcomers to keep them all for long. So, Mister Rebel, what are you going to do now? Tell us about your broken heart? We've got nice cell for you. Hold out your hands. It's not like we don't have you trapped here, there is no point in the fight, somebody may end up hurt, and we don't want that, do we?" When Loki didn't move by an inch the man took a step closer and his frown deepened. "Hold out your hands. I'm not gonna ask again. Not every gun is set on stun, you know?"

Loki smirked at that and turned to the stranger he was talking to earlier. There was no point in pretending to be a Midgardian anymore, was there?

"Who are these men? What is this all about?"

The old man just gaped at him and that's when Loki grabbed his arm and using one of his favorite spells to get them out of the building, far away to the less inhabited side of the city. The Stranger yelped and looked around in confusion.

"What the hell? How did you do that? Are you a mutant or something? And what where you thinking back there?! Huh? You could end up in a cell, and trust me: it just sounds pretty! "The man punched him lightly in the arm with his free hand. Loki just blinked at him in confusion and let go of his elbow. "What are you, a mutie or somethin'?"

"Or something. This is not concern of yours."

"It is my concern when you pull a stunt like that and get me into trouble. And where the fuck are we?"

"It was not my intention and I don't know. Somewhere on the outskirts of the city. There is a nice forest nearby."

"A nice forest?" The man rolled his eyes. "Just let me look around and I'll tell... ohhh. I know where we are! It's old Malibu area and there it is! Old Malibu Mansion. You kid said you like a good story. There you've got a story."

Loki looked at the building standing at the end of a hill. It was the tallest private buildings on Midgard he has seen so far. "And what is the story?"

"You think I'm gonna tell it for free? You haven't been paying attention, boy."

"I got you out of there, didn't I?"

"You only had to 'cause you got me into trouble with the Handlers in the first place, well thanks for that."

"What do you want then? Money?"

"Oh well, I wouldn't say no to that. But that's you choice, kid."

Loki sighed and took few pieces of paper from his pocket and handed them to the human.  
"Will this suffice?"  
The Stranger eyed him curiously but quickly hid the money in his pockets.  
"Sure, why not. There is something really weird about you, kid and it ain't being not from the city."

"It is not your concern. Now, you promised to tell me something interesting about this place."

"I was about ten maybe twelve when the First Invasion started so I never met him - the Iron Man, owner of this place. He was long dead when I was born, but every kid knew everything there was to know about the Avengers, especially the first ones.  
So, you see, there was a man, a businessmen, he owned big company called Stark Industries and it produced weapons, best weapons on the market. Then he got kidnapped during one of the business trips in the war zone area. He was gone for... three months, I think, and everybody thought he was dead.  
But he came back, you know, built this suit and blasted through his captors and came back. And that was how Iron Man was born. When he came back he went a little bit banana balls and shut down the biggest part of his company. That is weapons manufacturing, but in the end it turned out it wasn't such a stupid decision 'cause when he started focusing on making other kinds of technology he was still the best and got to keep his empire.  
And he became a superhero of course, the most important. You probably don't even know what a superhero is, right kid? You see a superhero is well... a hero, he fights bad guys and so on but he has something super, you know? And there was Iron Man, man in the suit of armor flying in the sky. He became a part of Avengers later, gave them his mansion in Central Park so they could have a base. He even was a Director of Shield for some time and then the tragedy struck.  
He was fighting Ezekiel Stane and it wasn't going so well and there was some civilian I think, well someone needed saving and he had to make a call and it was a wrong one. Stane killed him, suit got ripped and metal went straight into his ribcage, shattering everything inside. He was dead when the help came. And people mourned after their hero, there was a big funeral.  
All his possessions were given away to the people he mentioned in his will, his company was taken over by someone else, but no one could ever enter the Malibu Mansion. It was strictly forbidden, few tried but the defense system scarred them away. No one knows what's in there and what he wanted to hide from everybody so much. Still sometimes kids try to break in but they never succeed. And since no one can really enter there and our aliens are not very good with technology it was left alone."

"And really no one entered there after the owners death?"

"Yup. At first I think it was out of respect you know? Respecting will of the dead man, that kind of shit, but latter curiosity got better on people and they started trying to get in, before the invasion it was a lot harder 'cause company was very protective and you could get into serious trouble for trying to break in, but now it's just one of those things kids are trying to do when they're bored."

"I see. And what was his name?"

"Whose name?"

"The owner's. Not Iron Man I presume."

"Nah, of course not. It was... Stark I think, you know, from Stark Industries. Yeah, Stark...something."

Loki looked at the sun and tried to pinpoint it's position, he still didn't have a hang out of Midgard's stars.  
"Thank you for your story. I shall leave you know."

"You not gonna tell me who you are, kid?"

Loki smiled at the man and shook his head.  
It is not for you to know."

Before stranger could say anything else he vanished from the place and appeared in his chambers. He just managed to remove the spell changing his appearance, when he heard a rumble and a sound of bare feet running on a cold stone.

"Father!" Fenrir exclaimed and run in his direction with his arms outstretched. "You weren't here when I woke up. Why is that? Where were you, father?"

Loki picked him up and sat down at the nearest lounge. "I was exploring Midgard, looking for something interesting to show you later." He flattened his sons ruffled dark hair and sat him on his lap.

"Really? And did you find anything? Can I take Haakun with me?"

"Unfortunately, I have not found anything yet but given time I might discover something marvelous and then I shall take you and your brother with me. Speaking of Jormungand: where is he?"

"He is sitting by the window in our chambers, being sluggish as always. "

"Than you should go and get him so we can dine and go to the gardens."

Fenrir grinned at him widely, jumped off his lap and ran into his and his brother room yelling.  
"Come down, Jo! Father says we are going to visit the gardens!"

Loki stretched on the lounge, raised his hand and with the flick of his wrist the door to the room opened and a woman in full armor appeared in them.

"Yes, my Prince?"

"Have Dellingr bring dinner to my quarters."

Hlökk nodded and walked away closing the door behind her leaving him alone with his thoughts. That building... He should go there. It probably was the only remain of the days before Asgard's rule on Earth. And after what that man told him today he wasn't so certain about this place being so boring. Why All-Father changed this place so much? What was the reason behind it? In other realms conquered by Asgard there weren't many changes. Sure, political structure shifted a little but nothing seemed to be so... off while he was visiting them. Most of the people were a little bit bitter about being under Asgard's rule, but these were always nobles, people who under other circumstances would have more power, not commoners like here. Well, he should obey Odin's orders and study. This planet may prove to be worthy of his attention after all.

Door before him burst open; a little boy with a long brown dreadlocks and braids with beads woven in them came running through them carrying a snake as wide as his arms.

"Father! Fenrir stepped on Hymir!"

"I did not! I almost did. I swear, Father! I never would..."

Loki sat down and beckoned Jormungand closer.  
"Let me check if he is injured, I am sure your brother meant no harm." He pressed his hands to the snakes body and send an impulse into it's body letting a tiny green spark appear for the effect. "It must have been an accident, he is very hard to spot when he wants to be unseen, isn't that true Fenrir?"

"Yes it is! It is true Jo. I like Hymir, I would not hurt him, brother."

Jormungand eyed his brother warily and nodded his head.  
"I believe you. Be more vigilant next time. I never stepped on Haakun."

"Yes you did! And he bit you and you deserved it!"

"Boys, that's enough." He handed Jormungand his snake. "He is alright. No harm done. I'm sure both Hymir and Haakun are hungry."

During dinner he had to brake off two food fights and melt down an ice fortress that Fenrir built for himself under his older brothers potato assault. After three of them cleaned themselves they went to the gardens which were placed in the center of the facility and were boys favorite place in stronghold. Just when they all settled in their usual places Thor emerged from around the corner and hurried their way smiling, and with his arms outstretched.

"Brother! Nephews! What a pleasant surprise seeing you here! You missed the afternoon feast. Hoder told us about one of battles he participated in. It was a great story."

"I wasn't in a socializing mood, Thor. It is enough trouble to get them to eat when we are alone, with a hall full of people it would be almost impossible."

Thor smiled and picked up Jormungand who started his attempts on climbing him as usual.  
"How are you faring, dear nephew?"

"Fenrir stepped on Hymir today, but he is fine."

"No I did not! It was an accident!" Fenrir shouted from the below stamping his leg on the ground.

"I am sure it was. You should forgive your brother."

"I know, I already did. Uncle you should see our today's battle! It was glorious! But father broke it before I could win."

While Jormungand excitedly described their food fight to Thor and Fenrir played quietly with Haakun on the ground, Loki took a moment to plan the rest of his day. He should manage to find some time to visit Malibu Mansion, as the man called the building they saw earlier this afternoon, after audience with Odin and putting boys to sleep. He wondered about what will he find inside. It could be nothing or maybe it will be some forgotten Midgardian treasure kept safely all this years. The owner was a manufacturer... maybe he could discover something interesting about their magic? If there was anything interesting about it.

oo00oo

Trouble, trouble, trouble. She was in deep trouble. Should have stayed away from those tunnels and stick to the rooftops. But no, she just had to socialize, and look where making friends took her. Running away from MRD. Excellent. Maybe even a Sentinel will drop by? Then she will end up in prison. Or worse. She took a sudden turn into the abandoned alley and jumped on the steady looking pile of rubbish.

"Hey! Mutie! Turn around and rise your hands in the air!" yelled the MRD officer with his gun pointed at her.

It may work if she will be quick, he is alone right now, the rest a little bit behind them. She did as he told her.  
"Sure, officer".

And she send those weird shiny fireworks coming from her hands his man yelped and covered his eyes. Shit, she was counting on more violent reaction. Oh well, you only die once. She measured distance between her and the fire escape and jumped. And thank god for the gymnastic trainings. She send another portion of fireworks at her pursuer and run up the stairs.

"Go into that building! Cut her off!" She heard officer shouting from below.

Not good, not good. She's got to think off something, anything! She saw one of MRD officers entering an apartment she just passed. She was so screwed. Shit, shit, shit. No more trying to make friends, she was best left alone. First her good friend at orphanage and now this. People were just bad luck.

She got to the top of the building and looked around. Next building wasn't so far away, wasn't it? She could make it, right? Well,more likely her than those guys in their uniforms and armful of guns. She took a deep breath trying to calm herself. She can make it, she can make it. Right? The sound of doors to the roof bursting open made decision for her. She ran to the edge of the building and jumped at the other. She felt her hands touch concrete and quickly after her feet while she did a flip. Thank god for the gymnastic trainings! Not turning back she ran to the edge of another building and with more confidence jumped.

She was getting good at this. This was awesome! She was like all those cool outlaws running away from the bad guys. A blast of red energy blasted next to her head. Maybe it wasn't so awesome after all. Next shot nearly hit her in the leg. Actually it was pretty scary. And another jump, this time she ended up on her hands and knees. Shit, that hurt, but gloves were a good idea, it didn't hurt that bad. She got up and running in a zigzag got to the end of a building. That's where her luck ended. Next building was too far. Down it is. If she'll hurry maybe none of the MRD's won't be there when she'll reach the bottom.

She was halfway through the fire escape when window next to her opened and a hand snatched her elbow and pulled her inside. A warm calloused hand covered her mouth.

"Be quiet, kid, and listen to me." A gravelly voice said in her ear, a smell of cigarettes and bear accompanied it.

Like hell she was going to. He was going to hand her to the authorities, the asshole. They always said they were trying to help her, but no one really was!

"Stop struggling. If you want to escape them you have to listen to me. I'm gonna take my hand and you won't scream, and then I'll get you out of here, deal?"

She nodded her head and got ready to shot stranger with her weird and almost useless mutant power. He took his hand away and when she turned towards him he caught both of her wrists turning her hands down.

"Listen, kid, we don't have time for that, I'm trying to, god damn, help you here."

"Yeah, they always say that and then hand me over to MRD. So, no thanks."

The man rolled his eyes and then metal claws slid out of his hand beneath his knuckles.  
"See? I won't hand you over, will you listen to me now?"

Jubilee eyed him warily and nodded. Maybe her luck hasn't run out yet. But, god, those claws...disgusting. He let go of her hands and walked towards door.

"I'm gonna go out and take care of men in the hallway, when I say it's clear you run out and stop at the entrance, then I take out men outside, when I say it's clear you run out and we run west. You ran until I say so, no stops, no complaining, you do everything I tell you, got it? Any questions?"

"Which way is west?

The man closed his eyes and sighted heavily.  
"Just... go left."

"Okay, I can do it. And who are you by the way?"

"You can call me Wolverine."  
He opened the door and walked through them.  
"Bub, this is not your lucky day." Wolverine said and then she heard MRD gun fire.

"Hey! I've got..." The man didn't have a chance to finish his sentence; she heard something heavy dropping on the floor.

"Clear." Jubilee didn't take time to think or look around she took the stairs down, two at the time, and came to the halt just before she would smash on the entrance door.

Behind them she saw Wolverine with his claws out fighting with about a dozen of MRD officers. He was cutting their guns in half, hitting them with remaining pieces. Note to self: never piss off that guy. Never ever. One guy who walked behind him got kicked square into the chest, the impact threw him into shop's wall. Next officer wasn't so lucky; Wolverine thrust his claws deep into his stomach. Jubilee gasped and clutched her hands to her mouth. Maybe she wasn't that lucky after all.

"Kid!" She didn't move by an inch. "Kid! We don't have time! Move!"

He was trying to help her after all... And who knows what they would do to her when they caught her? She forced herself to move and quickly caught up to already running man. He hid his claws and there was blood on his right hand. She could not help it but stare at it. They run for what felt like half an hour and when they stopped she couldn't recognize the area. Not good. Soooo not good.

"So... thanks for the saving... I gotta dash now."

"Not yet, We aren't so far away. And you ain't dressed exactly in a not drawing attention manner."

Jubilee picked at her yellow coat and frowned.  
"Yeah, but I'm not throwing that away. That's kinda all I've got."

"I figured that out. If you don't have a place to stay..." He caught her arm with a hand covered in MRD officer's blood and pulled her into smaller alley, she flinched but didn't try to pull away from his grasp. Better not anger him. "I can help you."

"No thanks, I'm doing great, really. Besides, I'm sure you're a great guy but I don't know you and there is all that don't talk to strangers thing..."

"I just saw how great you're doing. There is a place where kids like you can stay and try to live as normally as it's possible. I can take you there."

"Yeah, and it's called slaughterhouse."

Wolverine looked at her frowning. Shit, did she say it out loud? Oh yes, she did. And that's how she comes to her end. Killed in the dark alley god knows where by some psycho.

"I'm not going to kill you, kid."

"You killed that MRD officer."

"Yes, I did. And he deserved it. He hunts mutants for a living, he hunts kids like you and then locks them up in a cell. Do you know what happens after?"

"N-no. I never talked to anyone who was caught..."

"If you are powerful they put you to sleep and lock in a special facility, if they can somehow use your power they do, and believe me it ain't nice. If you are not useful nor powerful they put a collar around your neck. It shuts off your power, then they put you on the ship and sail to Africa to the Mutant Camps where you spend the rest of your life doing fuck knows what. He knew exactly what was going to happen to you. He deserved it. I stopped being nice a long time ago. Get used to it."

"So... you won't hurt me?"

"No, kid, I won't hurt you."

"Good. Okay, we can go to that fancy place of yours. Is it far?"

Wolverine turned to her grinning. God, what a creep. "Very. But I bet you'll enjoy a ride, kid."

She scoffed and pulled from his grasp. "And stop calling me kid. My name is Jubilee."

oo00oo

With a flick of her hand she closed door behind her and her brother. Even in her own residence they couldn't risk being overheard. Who knows where Heimdall had his contacts?

"My dear sister, what news you have for me that is so urgent you required my assistance outside our scheduled meetings?"  
Frey took off his hood and observed her as she tried to start a fire until he lost his patience and pushed her gently out of the way, and did it himself with a mutter under his breath and a simple gesture. Another reason why it's Frey who should rule Vanaheim which was his birthright, it is hard to rule a planet where more than a half of population were magic wielders and only magic you could master was moving objects from time to time.  
"You know how hard it is to travel between the realms imperceptibly. Don't underestimate Odin, he may be preoccupied somewhere else but still follows our every move. We don't want to jeopardize our cause simply because you can not wait long enough. There is too much at stake."

"I understand that perfectly. But if we keep doing this on this rate we will miss our chance. And as you said: there is too much at stake." She gestured for him to sit but he didn't move, so she indulged herself and sprawled on the lounge.

"If we will need more time we will face that problem and solve it, worry not, dear Gullveig. But if we will become exposed we lose everything. We can't afford to raise any suspicions."

"If we keep doing this how you want this to be done we will be good and dead before our plan will come to an end!"

"Then we shall see that our goal is achieved by our descendants. We can not lose this fight, Gullveig. Do you not understand?"

He waved his hand and wine standing on the table in a corner poured itself into a goblet which levitated towards Frey's hand. He took a sip and grimaced in disgust and put goblet away.

"Yes, however..."

"No. If Odin discovers our plot we are not only going to die by his hand, he will turn our realms into ruins. That's what he did with Jotunheim. You may not remember how the war looked like but I do. I was there and..."

"And you let him take our sisters! You did nothing to prevent that."

"It was either this or continuing pointless bloodshed and fighting a lost fight. We had no other choice."

"And we lost everything!"

She stood up abruptly so she could face him while saying this, so she could see his expression what, as always, was pointless. Frey never gave away anything he didn't intend to. Calm as ever, it wasn't the first time she wondered if he had any feelings at all.

"We did not lost everything. If we were we wouldn't be speaking now about our revenge."

"Look at us, brother! We are pathetic! Lurking in the shadows just to talk. We are closed in our realms. We can not travel freely without his permission! Our rule is almost symbolic, whatever he says we must obey! What is it, brother? Is it what we were born to do? Or we were born to be rulers?!"  
She grabbed his goblet at threw it into the fire. How could he be so calm? Did he not care? It was supposed to hurt him more, he saw his life turn into a jest before his eyes, she only relied on stories provided by people still loyal to her family. Why wasn't he as furious as she was?  
"I am a child raised by strangers, isolated from my family for most of my life. He tried to poison my thoughts, make me his little puppet, but he didn't succeed and he will regret that he even tried. By the Norns, I swear. And you, brother? You had to watch your sisters being stolen, your right-"

"I know very well how Odin has wronged me. There is no need to remind me. What is it you wanted to speak of, dear sister?"

She took a deep breath and folded her hands across her chest. There was no point of speaking about their grief with Frey. She didn't even know why she kept trying to make him react.

"Odin is preparing to march against Thanos. He became greedy. He won't be limiting himself to clearing the outskirts of Chitauri forces anymore."

"And you know this how exactly? How can we know it is a legitimate information?"

"Few of the Odin's servant's don't feel such overwhelming love for their ruler and are in a need of money. I see to it that they know to whom turn to when they know something interesting. Among them is a beautiful woman who was present during concurring the Earth, and apparently Odin felt quite lonely, far away from Asgard and his wife. She holds a grudge after he impregnated her, and then didn't acknowledged his son like he did with the rest of his bastards, or the most it was not a first time, which I doubt it was. Another dirty little secret of Frigga's husband."

"And yet she is fond of him... in some ways."

"Maybe after hearing this..."

"She won't change her mind. She grew to attached too Asgard during her residence there. And despite seeing him as he is she still loves him."

"How?! How can she?"

"I do not know. It is beyond my comprehension."

"What are we going to do now, brother?"

And how she hated doing this, asking for guidance. She felt a bitter taste in her mouth, shame she threw that wine, she could use it now.

"I will contact my men on Midgard and beyond Yggdrasil. You will arrange meetings with King Eitri and Stutur. Situation at Svartalfheim is to unsteady for us to try make alliances there just yet. It may also serve as additional distraction for Odin."

"Of course you want to be present on both negotiations?"

"Yes, we are working on this together, dear sister. Besides, I have more experience in dealing with other rulers. You have still much to learn, but I believe, once we get to it you start to grasp every there is to know about politics."

Gullveig gasp in outrage and poked her brother in the chest. "I can be as good diplomat as you brother!"

Frey gently took her hand in his and looked in her eyes. "Of course you can, dear sister, once you'll be instructed by someone who knows his craft and is not one of Odin's man. There wasn't a need to teach you much in this matter because only ruler you were to deal with was supposed to be Odin and that was more an etiquette not negotiations skills you were taught. It is better for him for you to know nothing about diplomacy, we all are supposed to be puppets in his hands."

She nodded mournfully and stepped back pulling her hand away from his gentle grasp. No matter how hard she'll try to set herself free from Odin's influence it will always come back to hunt her.

"I believe I should take my leave now, the more I'm here the more it is possible for Heimdall's men to discover my absence from Fyrisvellir."

When he left she let herself relax. She knew better than not to listen to him, but nevertheless it was frustrating to wait and do everything so slowly, so carefully. They waited more than hundred years! Wasn't that enough? Odin turned them into a weak nation, those who could easily become great sorcerers had to become warriors to provide for Odin's army, their politic was almost nonexistent. He made a mockery out of their family. But he will pay. She'll make sure of it. They all just have to wait.

oo00oo

Well, that was a fruitless activity, but he could have guessed it, Asgardian scribes were interested only in describing battles and heroic deeds, nothing of real importance. Sure, the battle could be thrilling, blood rushing in your veins, quick pulse, sudden awareness of everything around you, that jolt of excitement. But battles, as entertaining as they were, could be easily repeated, civilizations, cultures were not.

He closed the chronicle with a loud thud and stretched in his seat. He could try talking about the land with a few older warriors, but knowing most of them it will probably prove to be another waste of his time. Asking humans was also pointless. He was always good with deception and art of camouflage, but there were so many things he didn't know, to many essential things, as it turned to be, he had no idea about. The stranger didn't seem to be lying, that was not how a liar looked acted, even a good one. So what changes have been made and why?

There was a loud knock on the door. He stood up and moved to the other part of library, behind him book rose into the air and placed itself on a shelf.

"Enter."

"All-Father has requested your presence, my prince," said Göndul and waited for his response by the door with her head bowed.

So it was time to face his father for a first time since he got here, and he has been on Earth for two weeks now, but of course, Odin had better things to do then simply inform his sons why he dragged them to this place. What he said, you had to obey or you would face All-Father's wrath. The older he got the more demanding he became.

Maybe it wasn't so bad he did not summon them until now? There was no mother here to placate him. He should leave immediately, no need to have him wait, angering him can prove to be troublesome for all occupants of the stronghold.

"Thank you, you may leave, Göndul."

Sigurd was already waiting for him by the door to his quarters, "Everything is in order, my prince. All of guards are in place, Kára will take over at dawn and remain till sunrise. You have nothing to worry about, your majesty."

He eyed the man carefully, Loki knew he could be a little bit paranoid, but he had good reasons, he did not need stuff to remind him of this. On the other hand the man did his duties well and was loyal, no need to punish him for such a petty thing as a little bit of cheekiness. He did like when people shown some character, did he not?

"I intend to be back before Jormungand and Fenrir will be put to sleep, but I can not promise. If I will not be back make sure Skuld stays with them."

"Of course, all will be taken care of."

Loki let himself smile a little bit and walked out. Corridors of the stronghold were dark, lighted only by small torch flames, so he had to light his way with magic, this place was to unfamiliar to him to risk walking in the dark. Getting lost also wasn't the best of ideas. He took a deep breath to steady himself and tried to recall plan of the building. Did he took second or third turn left?

He sighed heavily and glanced at near standing guards. No, he will handle this himself. He closed his eyes and focused on sensing familiar energies. And there he was, Thor standing somewhere nearby on his right. He followed his brother's soul's energy and quickly found himself before grand golden door. He pushed them forward and entranced Odin's quarters.

"Loki! What took you so long? I thought I'll be bored out of my wits while waiting here on my own."

"I had matters to attend before I came here, Thor. I won't throw everything away just because father called."

Thor raised his eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, really? And what have you been doing exactly, brother? Reading a book was so important you had to make the All-Father wait?" he grinned at him and leaned on a table standing in the center of a room.

"It was a very interesting book, even you would like it."

"Would I?"

"Probably, it was horrible," he snorted and leaned next to Thor.

"But the question still stands: what have you been doing lately, brother? You closed yourself right after we arrived, did not exit your chambers for a week. I asked around, no tricks were performed, this is not like you. Are you not bored? That would be a novelty," he nudged Loki in the ribs with his elbow.

"I've been busy. Believe it or not, practice and feasting are not the only activities one can engage in."

"One week alone in you quarters?"

"I had to make them safe. I will not risk any harm-"

"You should not worry so, brother," Thor put a hand on nape of his neck and squeezed reassuringly. "No harm will come to my nephews, I will not allow it. Anyone who will even attempt such thing shall face my wrath."

"You can not protect everyone, Thor. It is not your duty to protect my children."

"But it is! " Thor clapped his shoulder with his other hand and looked attentively at him. "They are my family and I love them as I love you, brother. And there is no need for such precautions, our people are loyal, no one here wishes boys any harm."

How he wanted to believe that. He never was able to see the world as Thor was seeing it. Everywhere he looked he saw prejudice, loathing and deception. He would love to be as blindfolded and terribly kind-hearted as Thor, but he couldn't, how could he? He wouldn't survive long if he was.

"I do not have same faith in people as you do. Sometimes you are terribly blind, brother."

"That is why I have you! Too see what I can not see. There is nothing we can not achieve if we cooperate, Loki."

"That is true, Thor. It is exactly why I summoned both of you here." Odin spoke from behind them. "It is time for you to engage in expanding our kingdom," brothers parted when All-Father reached them and stood between Loki and his brother. "For now I wish you to help in maintaining our borders, and when we will be ready both of you and Tyr, if he proves himself worthy, will join me on your first war."

"What exactly do you mean us to do while we are here, father?"

"Well, Loki, I want you to partake in raids to the borders and to explore this planet. You haven't learned about it much in Asgard because there was not much to learn, but under Asgard's protection we will change Midgard into another great colony," Will they really? Loki wondered as Odin spoke. "thanks to our rule we will make Midgard as grand as other Planets of Nine Realms. I want you to discover our new colony's inner workings, you have to understand how hard it is to rule on such a large scale. In Asgard things are different, most of matters are established there. But this place, here everything is new, everything is under construction! It is a challenge. This planet is still weak so we have to fight our enemy harder and we have to work harder to improve it defenses. It is time for you to prove yourselves!"

"We will make you proud, father." Thor beamed at him, prospect of fighting as always put him in a good mood.

It was quite clear how this was going to play out. But maybe it wasn't so bad. Maybe he will find something here worth his attention after all.

"But mark my words: I will not accept any nonsense. This is a serious matter, not child's adventure. I will not accept insubordination."

Yes, of course, fun was a dangerous subject with Odin, when one started enjoying himself Odin was always suddenly there to scold him. Having your own thought's was also out of the question. Odin's will and Odin's will alone was all that mattered.

"There will be an incursion on Chitauri's base near our border tomorrow and I want you to participate in it. Uller will be in command and you will obey him."

"Can Warrior's Three and Lady Sif come with us, father? They all proved themselves to be skilled warriors."

"Yes, they may accompany you if you wish so. You depart at dawn, do not be late, no one will wait for you. And do not do anything reckless. I mean especially you, Thor. Obey Uller's orders."

"I am not the only one who gets into trouble, Loki almost always is there with me." Thor scowled.

"Yes, he is. He follows you everywhere."

Loki drew a deep breath but before he could say anything door behind them opened and one of servants run towards them.

"All-Father! Dire news about situation at sector eleven at the border!"

"You may leave now. Remember what I told you. I don't want to be disappointed."

They both bowed and left while servant handed Odin magically sealed parchment. Loki wondered what was this about, were their enemy capable of getting through their defenses so easily? Was war coming to Midgard?

"Are you coming with me to the feast, brother?" Thor interrupted his thoughts.

"No."

"Loki, don't be like that. Come to the feast, you shouldn't estrange yourself from everyone so much. I'll promise it will be fun, we could play a few tricks on other warriors," Thor grabbed his elbow and tried to pull him towards dinning hall, but Loki snatched his arm away and scowled at him.

"I do not want to go to the feast with you, Thor. I have some place to be."

"Oh really? What place? Can I come with you?"

"No, you cannot."

"And why is that?"

Why he always had to be so stubborn? Loki clenched his fists and tried to keep his voice even as he spoke.  
"Because I don't want you to."

"Fine, brother. As you wish. Probably it would be terribly boring anyway."

"Maybe for you."

They both turned around and went their separate ways. What an insolent prat! Loki huffed angered breath and quickened his pace. Had to make everything seem to be about him. Well, he wasn't the most important person in the world, and he should know that by now. But of course he did not! His group of friends who never left his side made sure of that. But Loki saw Thor for who he was, and he was a brash, importunate, boisterous oaf!

He walked into the gardens and sat down on a bench to calm himself. Magic required concentration. After much more time than he would be happy with, he was able to clear his head from all unnecessary thoughts. He concentrated on energy around and within him. That was definitely one of his favorite spells.

Right after he appeared at the center of a dark room he heard a loud voice which seemed coming from everywhere say,"Intruder protocol number sixty three initiating."

This place supposed to be abandoned. He conjured an ball of light and let it flood high into the air, he didn't manage properly look around when some kind of machine slid out of the ceiling and shot his way, but long hours of practice on the Asgard's grounds were not in vain, he managed to doge out of the way and avoid being hit.

Moment later a lot machines slid out of other places. That would be a high advanced security which kept away all of the other interested in the Mansion, but they couldn't do what he could, could they? Time to put long hours of studying magic into practice. He threw a small ball of energy a the nearest machine and watched it explode with satisfaction, and that was why he got blasted in the side and slammed into nearest wall. Right, focus. He scrambled of the ground quickly and responded in fashion.

He quickly remembered moves and tricks he used while battling those of Magician's Circle that were willing to fight him, and everything he had learned during his time with Angrboda; who was more keen on using her abilities in practical manner than just sitting in the closed rooms and theorize like the rest of magicians. It was first time in many years he had an opportunity to use his skills like this and it felt fantastic. He would laugh if he hadn't be breathing so quickly.  
When he managed to destroy every machine in the room he looked around. There was a staircase leading both ways with a bizarre... sculpture? or maybe some kind of machine before it, a big black chest, now layered in the dust, a remains of a what could be a sofa, definitely pieces of the small table and a fire place which remained almost unscratched.

"Is anyone here? I was told this place was abandoned."

"Well, it's not," spoke a man's voice from behind him.

Loki turned abruptly, he hasn't heard anybody's steps. Before him stood a man... built from light? He looked almost as any person would but he was...semitransparent. It was not like you could see through him but he definitely was not solid. He didn't send the same energy patterns as the illusions he was accustomed with and didn't look like one.

"Stop staring. And who the fuck are you?" the man circled him carefully, "Why are you breaking into my house? I have a very strict no visitors policy. You see, I don't play well with others. They are terribly annoying. And how did you even get here? Are you a mutant? Like that Nightsomething guy?" the man leaned his way squinting a little bit. "And what on earth are you wearing? Is it what people wear this days? Very... tacky. But never mind. Let me ask again: who the fuck are you?"

Loki observed the... human? was he human? in confusion. This was one of the strangest things that happened to him in his whole life. And he was raised with Thor, and lived on the run for a few years.

"I am Prince Loki Laufeyson of Asgard. And who are you?"

The man gaped at him and raised his eyebrows looking shocked. "You don't know who am I? You come here, of all places, and you..." The man pursed his lips into thin line and looked at him disapprovingly. "You don't know who I am. Well, that's... disappointing, and offensive. I don't like you. Get out."

"I do not need you to like me. You are the owner of this property, I presume?"

"The owner," the man grimaced. "Yes, I am the owner. I am Tony fucking Stark. Iron Man!" he threw his hands in the air, "I don't believe it. How could they forget me?! I am awesome!"

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Loki asked which made Stark stop at his track and shrug.

"I kinda am. Didn't prevent you from disturbing the dead man's peace, did it? Not cool. Very, very not cool. And while we are on disturbance problems: Nice to meet you Prince Lolo Somethingson of Neverland, now kindly get the fuck out."

"No. I wish to explore this place and you are dead anyway. You do not need it."

"Don't need it?!" gasped Tony Stark in outrage. "This is my house and it was supposed to be left alone. I was supposed to be left alone. Alone means by myself. Me!" he pointed at himself with his finger and carried on with his circling. "Only me and no one else. Well, except Jarvis. He can always stay. But no one else. So I will ask you nicely again and for the last time. Get. The. Fuck. OUT!"

"No. I went through the great effort to fight your machines. I want to know what has been preserved in here. How they work. How you work," Loki took a step forward while the illusion of a man took one back.

"Well, you are not going to. Nice trick by the way, those lighting balls, how do you make them? Is it your mutant power? Or is it some device on your hands..."

Loki smirked and clasped his hands behind his back. Iron Man disappeared for a moment and then appeared behind Loki. Was he a sorcerer of some kind? But why would he ask him such a silly questions if he was? Loki pulled sleeves of his shirt so they covered his hands from view.

"And what's with that Prince thing? And Asgard? Do we have a new country?" asked Tony.

"I guess I could tell you... for a price."

"Price being I let you wonder around in my house? No way. Out of the question."

It was quite predictable that it won't be so easy. This man was awful stubborn, he could challenge Thor in field of stubbornness and would have a real chance of winning.

"Then what are you?" he took a sudden step forward and pierced his hand through man's shoulder before he could back away. He felt nothing but a slight tingling of energy. Tony yelped and jumped far away from him.

"What the hell?! You don't just put a HAND right through a guy like that! Don't they teach you fucking manners these times?!"

Loki shrugged. "You are already dead and I was curious. What are you?"

"Already dead? I still have fucking feelings you sick fucker. I am not some-" Stark stopped mid sentence, sight heavily and ran a hand over his face. "Just leave me alone, okay? Go away, forget about this place. There is nothing here for you."

"Oh.. but there is. You are a prove of that. Prove that humans might not be so mundane after all. We might help each other, trade some information. You have been dead a long time. A lot things has changed."

Stark eyed him, smirking slightly. "Yeah. I gathered that already. Wait a minute...you said humans?"

And that how we gain someone's attention. Loki smiled broadly at his interlocutor. "Aye, that I did."

"If you are not human then what are you? You look pretty human. Freakishly tall, sure, but still human."

"I am Aesir. At the moment."

"At the moment?"

Loki only smiled in response. And here we go, that unmistakeable spark of pure curiosity, he knew that feeling well and it was a feeling one could not just push away easily. And Tony Stark has proven to be quite stubborn, there was no way such man would let it go.

"Well, you are awful informative, aren't you? Aesir, what does it mean? What is so different about you that you are not a human?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"That's the point of asking. I'm not just trying to fill in the silence, you know."

"Answers come with a price."

"Price I am not willing to pay, so you can go now on your marry way in your tight leather pants and don't come back."

That was...disconcerting. He could see this man was curious, he saw the way Stark was taking in all of his appearance, cataloging every detail, trying to decipher him. It was time for a little trick to pique his interest more. He pulled his hand forward and conjured a setting of the stars above them. He glanced at the Iron Man and saw him devouring his little display with his eyes.

"How do you do this? There is no equipment I can see and you didn't use anything from the building. Jarvis wouldn't let you, I would know."

Loki frowned in confusion, who was this Jarvis? Was somebody else in here as well? He looked at his illusion and saw the position of the Sun. He was going to be late. He could not be late. He promised.

"I have to go."

Stark ceased inspection of his hand and raised his head blinking in confusion.  
"Really? Just like that?"

"Well, yes. Did you not just try to throw me out? Perhaps you changed your mind?"

"What?! No. But you insisted so much you were going to stay; it's just weird you suddenly decided to go, " Stark shrugged and grinned at him, but not very convincingly. "But sure, feel free to leave, I don't care."

"I have other matters to attend to, but worry not; I shall come back."

"Don't."

"I am quite sure you don't mean that. Farewell Tony Stark of Midgard."

Before he disappeared he heard the man say in confusion, "Midgard?"

He walked into Fenrir's and Jormungand's chamber and found his sons sprawled on the older's bed throwing a... was it an armchair's leg? for Haakun to fetch.

"Father! You came! We though you have forgotten."

"I promised to finish my story, did I not? I always do whatever I can to keep promises I give you. There are times were I am too occupied to do so, but I never forget."

He tries not to, but there were times when he was so engrossed in his studies he came back to his chambers late at night to find his sons already sleeping. He never ignored them purposefully, but there were times when he let them down.

"Get in your beds now so I can begin," Fenrir jumped off the Jormungand's bed and padded to his, Haakun closely behind him.

And yes, it was a leg of the armchair that stood in his library that was in his jaw. Loki pinched his nose and sighed heavily. How mother did this all these years? There was five of them! Norns bless Queen Frigga for her acts of heroism. When both boys were under the covers in their beds, Haakun sprawled beside Fenrir's and Hymir curled at Jormungand's feet, he began story of a young adventurer who wondered into the forests of Alfheim in search of a forgotten elvish treasure. He illuminated some parts of the story in the air, smiling broadly when he heard quiet gasps of awe, he always could count on genuine appreciation of his magic from his children.

They fell asleep quickly after he finished his story probably because of exhaustion caused by destruction of a certain piece of furnishing. He will have to discus it with Skuld in the morning. As for now he entered his chambers and went through his evening routine musing about what he discovered back at the Mansion. Tony Stark, who was he? How could he be dead and... not dead? What a intriguing mystery he was.

oo00oo

He came out of the building and climbed up the ladder to the roof of a building. Perfect spot to observe their surroundings, but was uncomfortably on a display, all it took to spot him was to look up. Good thing there weren't many reasons to do so. Since aliens conquered the Earth stargazing wasn't so appealing to people anymore. There was a possibility this would go without any incidents. Nice and quick moving to another place. All that medical equipment was worth possibility of losing one of their informers.

"Agent One-Three-Five, how is evacuation going?" he heard in his earpiece.

"It's in progress, most of the equipment has been already packed and there is only one truck left. Few of the stuff stayed to supervise packing. We should be done in fifteen minutes."

"Make it five. There is one squad of Naglfar coming your way from 46th," said Agent Smith in his ear.

Well, fuck. And there goes idea of a peaceful night. He wondered how was their informer faring, was his or hers cover busted? Or maybe they just got the time wrong. Anyway, they were almost here, no point of wondering about something he had no influence on.

"We won't make it in time, sir."

"Take a few men and go on the rooftops. Try to stall them as long as you can."

"Yes, sir," he answered his boss and switched to his team's comlinks.

"Two-Six-Nine, leave scientists, tell them to hurry, take all your man on the rooftops. We've got Squad of Naglfar coming from 46th. We have to stall them a little."

"Yes, sir."

"Eight-Two-Two, you and your guys cover the ground. Take them from behind."

"Yes, sir," he heard Michael snort before his response. People he had to work with...

He walked towards the edge of a building where EB-16 was set ready for him to fire. S.H.I.E.L.D. was many things, but unprepared wasn't one of them. He started charging the gun when he looked down, and damn that was some serious fuck up on his side. The truck stood at the entrance from 46th side. Shit! They are positively fucked.

"Two-Six-Nine, move, don't let them get close for more then two thousand feet and get ready for making a clear pathway for the truck later."

"Sir, these are Naglfar we are talking about, sure, we can stall them, but I'm pretty sure it's the best we can do."

"Then we will have to try harder. This stuff is important, agent."

"Eight-Two-Two, you heard? Don't let them near scientists, make sure truck rides through as safely as it's possible."

"It is almost impossible."

"I don't care. Make it work."

Chris saw Aesir riding on their unnaturally big horses, swords in their hands. There were five of them and behind them was a truck full of human Naglfar, treacherous fuckers. He aimed EB at the group and drew a steady breath. Here goes nothing. He fired towards approaching enemy. That was his sign for everybody else to attack.

Quickly chaos emerged, Aesir stood up from the ground and let their horses loose. Soldiers jumped of the truck and started firing back at the rooftops. He recharged for his gun and fired again. And that was a mistake. It drew one of the big guys attention towards the building and he started running towards scientists yelling and waving what appeared to be a giant axe over his head, and Chris couldn't take him down with EB in time since gun won't charge in time for him to shoot Naglfar before he reaches defenseless scientists.

"Take him down! The one with a big axe! He is running towards scientists! Take him down! This is our priority!" he shouted to his microphone.

Few nearest agents turned his way and started shooting the alien, but Naglfar didn't even spare them a glance, even when their bullets reached destination and hurt him, but Aesir skin was a lot thicker and they didn't do him any serious damage. What those fuckers where made of? He drew a gun out of his holster and emptied magazine on him. Well, he will have to do it hard way.

"Eight-Two-Two, you and your men try drawing aliens away. Two-Six-Nine, kill all the humans," he got down the ladder as fast as he could. "All of you! Hide! Now!" he shouted at scientists who even though were throwing frightened glances towards the fight, didn't stop packing the truck as fast as they could.

He drew out one of knives strapped to his belt and threw it at Aesir who blocked it with his sword without a problem. Yup, didn't think it will be that easy.

"Hey! Ugly! Came for me?"

"Are you calling me ugly, human? Have you not seen yourself this morning in the mirror? I at least don't have a silhouette of a child and still claim myself to be a man."

He circled the warrior so while he followed his movements he would turn back from scientists. That was him - Agent Chris Townsend dying in a name of science. His teachers wouldn't believe.

He fired at the alien taking a few steps back. Bullets did some damage to the guy, but not much, he just flinched and charged his way. Oh, what a way to die. He managed to dodge a few blows before he saw an arrow digging into guy's neck and then spectacularly explode blowing his head off.

"What the fuck was that?! Who fired that?!" he shouted into his microphone wiping his face off blood and pieces of the alien.

God, when this will be over he is going to barf and take a shower lasting eternity. And write a report, write a ton of reports, in S.H.I.E.L.D there was no escaping that.

"I ummm... I run out off my ammunition and thought it's worth a try. And I was right," a young girl's voice sounded in his ear.

"You will fill a report back in the base and deliver it to me, agent. As for now... just keep it up," he had more important things to do now. "Get going! I want you all with that truck in two minutes!" he shouted at scientists who continued packing while he wasn't watching. They were tough for squints, he had to give them that. "Eight-Two-Two, how is it going?"

"Pretty good, sir. We managed to draw away three of them."

"Two-Six-Nine? General situation?"

"It looks good from up here. Tell the truck to go, we will cover them."

Chris looked back at the scientists who had packed almost all of their things. He ran towards them and helped packing the last suitcase. He waved to a driver and jumped in.

"You better hide however you can. It won't be a nice ride."

They somehow made it to the base. There he left unpacking to other agents and headed to debriefing room number four where Michael and agent Mills already waited for him, between them sat a girl in S.H.I.E.L.D's uniform and with purple shades in her hands. A bow was laying before her at the table.

"So, I should say thank you, I guess."

"Yeah, you kinda should."

"Sir. Care to tell me what's up with a bow?"

"Well... Few hours before the mission I was outside of town, you know... on a market?" she looked at her hands and started fiddling with her sunglasses. She had a good reason to be worried, common S.H.I.E.L.D agents weren't supposed to go shopping on black markets, they had a selected team who dealt with everything that was sold in those places." And there was one guy who said he was from Albany, and he had this bow and few arrows with him, and I always liked archery so I bought it. There wasn't much time before the mission when I came back, and it wouldn't fit in my locker, so I took it with me. And when that axe guy came at you I ran out of all my ammo and though: why not? And it worked and it was awesome."

"Yeah, okay, you still have to fill the report and deliver it to my office by morning, remember to pinpoint location of that market. Everything that is connected to it, important and unimportant, doesn't matter. What is your name, agent?"

"Kate-" she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Katherine Bishop, sir. And what do you mean by morning?"

"Six at latest. You may go now."

"Yes, sir."

When she left he turned towards his deputies. "Well, that was something."

"What are we gonna do about her, sir?" asked agent Mills closing door behind the girl.

"I don't know, it's not our place to decide."

"First of all, you should clean yourself form all that alien bits, boss," Michael smirked and handed him a towel.

Chris looked at himself and frowned. Thank god there was a bin in the corner, and thank his luck that was the exact moment when director Chang came in. He stood behind him looking at him with frowning with disgust.

"Well done, Townsend. Tomorrow I want full report on that bow girl. Especially her family. Now, if you are quite finished I would like you to meet your new addition to the team. Agent Morgan will be our new informer in Sacramento Asgard Headquarters."

He waved weakly towards tall woman standing beside Chang while wiping his mouth. God, sometimes he hated his job.

"Hello, agent Morgan. Sorry for all this, but I'm not in a best form right now. Can we meet and talk about everything concerning your assignment tomorrow? I'll wait for you in my office at ten," she nodded without a word and left the room. Good, something Chang said raised his suspicions. "Girl's family, director? Why is that? Do you have some suspicion about her?"

"I saw somebody with a bow like that who was also a damn good archer long time ago, and after working so many years as S.H.I.E.L.D agent I stopped believing in coincidences."

oo00oo

Sun was barely rising when they met on the grounds. All of them in their full armors, weapons close at hand. None of them could stay in place form the excitement, they were checking their armors, sharpness of their blades, exchanging whispered words. Only Volstagg was unimpressed with their quest, and was sitting on the faraway bench drinking something which was probably ale from a surprisingly large flask and observed them with a smile on his face.

Wishing to appear more unaffected and experienced than his companions Loki tried to keep himself in check, but it was a rather difficult task. He could feel blood rushing in his veins, he wanted to surge into the fight immediately, just to do something. Anything! He started considering practicing throwing his knives into the nearest tree when the rest of their group arrived, Uller in front of them.

"Go get your horses, we have a long way to go."

"Are we not going by Bifrost?" Thor asked.

And it really was an interesting question. Loki wondered how their troops were to arrive at their destination for most of the night. Was it by one of Dark Elves ways? They were the only race that could travel freely between planets without Bifrost, but were very protective of their secret and even Odin couldn't persuade them into revealing it to him.

"No, my prince, Bifrost can only teleport us into places it is connected to, and only when it is safe. Chitauri base is nor safe nor connected to the Bifrost. We will arrive in more... unusual manner. You shall see when we get there."

They rode out of a stronghold forcing people walking the streets to back away violently to avoid being trampled. It felt good to be on a move, to be doing something exciting. He has been refusing himself fun for too long. The only time he felt alive since weeks was yesterday, when he encountered Tony Stark - intriguing illusion of a long dead human.

As soon as they will be back he should start his examination of inner workings of Midgard's colony management, and get back to that house, of course. But not to soon, let the man ponder about who he was and how he performed his magic, let him have the time to start regretting throwing him out.

"Is all that mysterious veil necessary? I would strongly prefer do this quickly and get back to the feasting," Volstagg grumbled which amused greatly the rest of their companions.

"Cease your whining, this an adventure! Can you not feel it?" Fandral yelled from somewhere behind Loki.

"What I can feel is my stomach and it is getting empty."

After a moment Fandral caught up with Loki and leaned his way to murmur for only him to hear, "The Voluminous one is as always dissatisfied. I wonder how his stallion withstands such weight."

"Just barely, I suppose," he responded in fashion and then spoke louder for everyone to hear. "Worry not, Volstagg. I am sure you will find our enemy's flesh quite palatable if you will be starved enough."

He heard Fandral snicker and the rest of their companions groan in disgust.

"Uller, do we have to travel far to our mean of transport?" Loki asked their commander.

"Aye, my prince. Sadly it had to be stationed far away from the city."

"What is it, Uller?" the warrior threw him a resigned look and slowed down so he could ride next to him while answering his questions.

"It's a Chitauri spaceship, few of our men managed to intercept during they skirmish with Thanos' warriors."

"How do we know how to pilot it?"

"Someone managed to learn it and we began to slowly taking this knowledge into practice."

Well, this was... unexpected. Chitauri technology was completely alien to them, he never heard of somebody who understood it, and he always tried to be up to date with every man of knowledge in Nine Realms for there wasn't many of them.

"Truly? Who was that? I would very much like to speak with him."

"I do not know who it was."  
That was a pity, but he could always track down whoever it was given time.

The ride was long and all of their enthusiasm was gone when they finally reached their destination. They arrived to what could be small midgardian town, but all the people there wore the same clothing and you could easily pinpoint those who gave orders to the others. They left their horses in the stables and followed Uller to the a large piece of flat area in the middle of which was parked a big ship. It's entrance was open and there was never lasting crowd of humans rushing in and out, carrying big cases and sometimes even pieces of familiar looking armor.

"What are humans doing here?" Loki asked their commander.

"Working, why shouldn't they?"

"I thought they were quite hostile towards Asgard."

Uller looked at him incredulously.

"You must have been misled, my prince. Humans acknowledge Odin's rule and yes, there are few groups of resistance, but those are just foolish, quarrel seeking youths. Nothing more."

Were they, really? It didn't sound like it when he spoke with that old man, but he could be an exception. But was he? Loki started tapping his fingers against his thigh, but when he caught himself doing this stopped abruptly. Not knowing, what a terrible feeling it was.

"You must be right. And what exactly is their job?" he waved towards humans rushing, observing them attentively while they never spared him a glance in return.

"They are a crew of our ship. Come now, it is time for us to depart."

The thought of flying when there was nothing to prove it was really happening besides desecrate vibrations and humming of the ship was unsettling. He sighed heavily and tried to guide his thoughts elsewhere.

They were escorted to the room where they could dine at the large table at the center of which lay enormous boar. Loki eyed the food sceptically. Not going to be enough for all of them.

And he was right. When all has been eaten Aesir started to get bored, after some time of idle chatter someone must have put Sif's skills in question because there was a duel in progress on the table right before him. Well, at least something was happening, even if one had to constantly be vigilant so he won't have bits of food and crockery in his hair. And face. Generally everywhere.

None of a present except him would admit this, but even watching sparrings can get boring, so he enchanted forks to prod fighters in their calves to distract the fighting. The loud wave of laughter came through the room when one particularly persistent fork forced Sif's opponent to back away and eventually spectacularly fall off the table. The man looked at Loki angrily as his companions were laughing at him.

"Maybe instead of doing magic tricks, you could try fighting fairly, like a man. What do you say, Trickster?"

"Gladly," he rose up, but before they could start the entrance door slid open and Uller came through them.

"Get ready. We are almost there. Remember our strategy. I want this to go swiftly and without any unnecessary obstacles," he looked briefly at Loki and Thor who were standing next to each other and walked out.

"I guess we will soon see what you are made of," said a victim of Loki's joke to him.

"Yes, I believe you will. And it is Prince Loki to you, do not forget it ever again or I swear you'll sorely regret it."

The ship shuddered and they could hear someone shout in the distance. They were here.

It was nothing like practice on the grounds, nothing like fighting guard's in the forest, nothing like skirmishes during their adventures. Still, it was thrilling, but also a little bit terrifying. He saw one of the warriors die just before him, his face scorched with a blast from a Chitauri's gun. This wasn't fun, the part where you could die, but it did add certain... spice to the fight. Sometimes he used his magic and was very pleased with the outcome, but mainly he relied on his combat skills. Performing magic was difficult, and he was in no mood to be called a cheater.

The Chitauri were caught mostly unprepared, but quickly recovered and proved to be rather challenging opponents due to their significant number. It was hard to defend himself, they weren't taking turns in attacking like warriors on the grounds during practice. He started shielding himself with force fields over time which gained him a few comments from Sif, but it was nothing new and he decided to let it slide. There were more important matters at hand.

After rather long battle, the longest he ever participated in, they emerged battered and bruised, covered in a strange goo which spilled out of Chitauri's bodies. They managed slay most of their enemies, few of them fled in their little ships, nothing compared to enormous vehicle in which they came. When they slowly made their way to the ship a new group of humans came out of it and started methodically removing dead bodies, some of them walked into facility and started to load big chests with Chitauri weapons and pieces of their armor. Interesting. When one of these chest was being carried next to him he stopped the humans and looked inside.

"Why are these items collected?" he asked one of the men, the one with a smarter look on his face.

"We are not authorized to give any information concerning our work, sir."

"Oh, you are authorized to tell me."

"I don't think so, sorry sir, we have to get going."

They managed to take two steps before he straightened up and let a small green light appear on his raised hand what made them stop and look at him warily. "Don't you realize who are you talking to, Midgardian?"

"Umm... I'm sorry sir, but no, I don't know."

"I am Loki. Prince of Asgard. You will tell me what I wish to know."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry I had no idea," human bowed his head and his partner did the same.

"Let us start again. Why are you collecting this items?"

"Orders, sir."

"Where are they being transported to?"

Human eyed him carefully but answered nonetheless. "Base in Hindarfjall, sir."

"Hmm..." he picked gun laying at the top and examined it closely. How did they power it? What was the range? "You may return to your duties. I'm taking this with me."

"But sir, you can't-"

Loki looked at human with his brow raised up."Oh please, do continue."

"I am sorry. I should go now."

"Yes, you should. Don't let me stop you."

He stacked the gun under his arm and rejoined the other warriors. Thor smiled at him and he let himself return it. It was a good fight, he was in a rather good mood. His brother clearly took it as invitation to the conversation because he walked towards him and clasped his arm, but then frowned when noticed the Chitauri gun.

"What for are you taking this with you, Loki?"

"I wish to examine it, Chitauri technology is most peculiar."

"Oh. I understand," he smiled again, then looked thoughtful for a moment and left Loki's side. Strange. He quickly came back carrying a small cube in his hands.

"What is it?" asked Loki.

"I do not know."

"Then why are you showing me this?"

"It was shining. I thought you would be interested in examining this too. Are you not?" Thor looked at him, a knowing grin on his face.

Loki rolled his eyes but snatched the cube quickly from his hands to take a closer look. He was going to be very busy here after all. His stay in Midgard could prove to be a nice change from a dusty library and tiring companionship of other mages. It was a pity Mother couldn't be here instead of remaining in Asgard to rule in Odin's stead. She would gladly hear about all of his discoveries.

oo00oo

Her legs hurt, she had bruises almost everywhere and she began worrying about accepting Wolverine's offer hours ago. She had no idea she could walk for so long. They didn't stop even for a moment and it was already getting brighter! And of course they had to go through the wasteland surrounding the city, hiding every time they heard something drive by, since free traveling wasn't maybe strictly forbidden but it was definitely frowned at and they couldn't afford being stopped and identified.

This whole situation was just plain scary, what if they were caught? Well, then Wolverine would probably kill them all. He was pretty damn scary too. But he kept his promise for now and haven't done anything to her yet. But he was still creepy. It was kinda hard to forget how he killed a man just before her eyes and didn't even spare him a glance. Even if he was helping her.

When the wastelands ended forests started, and of course they couldn't stick to the road then either. She almost sprained her ankle about a hundred times. Just her luck. On the other side: they didn't have to hide all the time, so forest wasn't so bad.

"So, Wolverine, where are you taking me to?"

"New York."

"How? On foot? 'Cause if yes, I gotta tell you: I am barely walking just now. We've been walking for hours without stop and I really don't want to be whining but it's not like I have been having enough sleep for days and definitely not in a bed and..." she sighed and stuffed her hands in pockets of her coat. She wasn't doing so great on her own, but every time she tried to look for help it bit her in the ass.

"We are pretty close. You'll stop whining when you see our ride."

"It does sound pretty exciting when even you are impressed with it."

Wolverine turned around and smiled at her. This smile was creepy too. And kinda disturbing. People she hang out with... let's just hope it won't end like all the last times. It was probably stupid of her to rely again on somebody, on a stranger even. A stranger who killed a man with a cold blood right before her. Shit, shit, shit. Can he catch her if she starts running? Will he even bother to try to catch her? She would be probably caught by MRD or Handlers or god knows who, knowing her luck.

"And what is in New York?"

"Xavier's Institute."

"Whoa. Stop right there," she raised her hands defensively and took a step back."Institute? Are they gonna run tests on me? I'm soooo not up for that."

"No one is gonna do anything to you," Wolverine responded without turning back or even slowing down. "Have you ever heard about the X-men?"

"Um... no?" she caught up with him and started walking beside him.

"That's what I thought," he scratched his neck and looked at her resigned. "It was a group of mutants who once where heroes, most of them at least. Now we try to help mutants however we can. We give them place to stay, help them develop their abilities or rescue them before they are shipped to Africa."

"That's cool. But I don't really want to develop my abilities. No offense."

"And why is that?"

"Because they are weird as hell."

Wolverine turned around abruptly and she quickly started to regret speaking to him. He was going to kill her after all.  
"Listen carefully now, kid. They are not weird. You are not weird, "he pointed at her but haven't touched her. "You are not some freak. I won't be giving you inspiring speeches 'cause that's not my thing. All I can tell you is that if you'll develop them you'll learn how to control them and use them," he took a step back and continued walking, but still sounding angry. "And being mutant? That's how almost all of us where supposed to be by now, I knew few geniuses who confirmed that. By now the homo sapiens where supposed to be minority."

"Okay, okay. It's cool. I'm sorry. I won't say this again. Just... calm down."

"I am not angry yet, kid. You don't want to see me angry."

"Yeah. I really don't."  
Wolverine smirked at her and it was still creepy. This, and his hairstyle. Top two creepiest things about him.  
"I guess you'll want me to be useful somehow to you, but I gotta tell you, I'm not very useful person," she said.

"It will be fine as long as you do usual home chores: cleaning, cooking and crap like that. And keep out of trouble. You will have training sessions and lessons, you'll get used to this."

"Wait, what now? Lessons? About what? History of mutants?" she snickered.

"Among other things. You are still a kid and we will be damn if we will let those bastards take away our culture and legacy more than they already have. It is important. Even I know that and I'm not much for schooling. And it is fucking annoying when you kids don't know about a lot of important stuff because they brainwashed you at those schools. So yes, lessons too."

"That was one of the coolest thing about being on your own: no school."

"And how much uncool things there were about being on your own?"

That was a list of pros and cons she did countless times, she didn't have to thought about it even for a moment.  
"You've got a point."

"I always, do."

The rest of their journey they remained in silence, but thank god that wasn't long. After sometime they arrived to the big, empty glade and Wolverine stopped. She almost stumbled at him she was so surprised by this. That was one hell of a walk. She couldn't feel her feet.

"Where is that sweet ride of yours?"

Wolverine instead of answering took a few steps ahead and looked disapprovingly at the air. Shit, she went deep into the woods with a psycho. This may be the stupidest thing she has done in all her life. Perhaps she will be able to blast him with her fireworks or something. If they work. Now she could use some mutant power practice.

But before she could make her hasty retreat a plane appeared at glade's center. She gaped at it while Wolverine walked inside on a platform which slid out of it's side. Okay, calm down, it's not like it's the coolest thing you have ever seen. Except it was! She got to fly a plane. A plane that could be invisible. How cool is that?

"Hey! Wait for me! Oh god. You were right. This is soooo awesome."  
She ran inside and stopped in her tracks when she saw a woman sitting in pilot's seat. She had short ginger hair and was looking at Jubilee disapprovingly.  
"Hello. I'm Jubilee. I'm... a stray Wolverine picked up?"

The woman waved her mockingly and turned around. "My name is Rachel Grey. Nice coat," she snorted.

Jubilee picked at her yellow coat and slipped her pink glasses at her nose.  
"Well thank you. I like it too. It's kinda awesome."

She heard Wolverine open a can and turned to him smiling. He was still creepy, but could turn out to be okay over time. He didn't try to kill her and really had some sweet ride.

oo00oo

The hall was at it's fullest, the tables were full, wine, mead and ale were being equally as much spilled as drunk, there were stories shared, songs sung. It was almost like in Asgard, the difference was there weren't only the rich sitting at the tables, but also common warriors. Midgard was still relativity new, it was still semi-war zone, rules of their homeland didn't completely applied here.

Loki with Jormungand and Fenrir in tow crossed the hall heading for the grandest table, where his family sat. He had to slow down and make shorter steps when he felt tug of his cape which was gripped tightly by Fenrir, who walked as fast as he could, looking around with his mouth slightly opened. His older brother, on the other hand, was walking close to Loki's leg and was throwing everyone present wary glances. Maybe all these unfamiliar faces will make them behave for once, and he will be able to feast peacefully. But it wouldn't be wise to hope just yet, they haven't spotted Thor sitting by the table, laughing loudly and clapping Fandral on the back.

Next to him, at the top of a table was sitting Odin who was gazing at them disapprovingly. Loki looked at him defiantly and put a reassuring hand on his older son's shoulder pushing him gently forward. What a nice family gathering this will be.

When they were a few steps before the table his sons, as predicted, saw Thor and quickened their pace abandoning their father, Jormugand at the front with Fenrir right behind him. They sat next to Thor where Volstagg made them space smiling at them broadly. Loki sat opposite of them, between his father's most valued commanders.

"It is foolish to bring them with you," said Odin grimly, observing as Volstagg was filling Fenrir's plate with dishes he pointed since he couldn't always reach them all.

"I would have thought you preferred them not to offend noble's delicate senses at court in Asgard. One would have thought they are only bastards in the house of Odin," he responded pouring himself some wine. Nice family gathering indeed.

All chatter within earshot silenced, everyone was trying to look very engaged in their meal while listening intently, only Thor and Volstagg were too busy trying get boys to eat instead of playing with their food to notice a thing.

Odin clenched his jaw and focused all his attention on Loki."They are spawns of a traitor."

"They are not their mother."

"She was a Frost Giant."

"I can not believe something like this slipped All-Father's notice, but since you didn't know, let me remind you: I am a Frost Giant."

"But you are also an Asgardian, we raised you, we are your family. You are my son."

"And if I am indeed your son that makes them your grandchildren and you will treat them as such," he put down his goblet on the table with a clang. "They will be raised like I was raised, they will be Asgardians as I am an Asgardian."

They turned towards the boys and saw Fenrir trying to wrestle with Thor, Jormugand observing them and shaking his head incredulously, lights reflecting in beads in his hair.

"Why you keep braiding their hair in such way, then?"

"I never took you for the man to care about looks, father. I do it because I like how it looks."

"And there are no suitable Asgardian coiffures?"

"If I were to know the king of Asgard was taking such interest in one's appearance I would try to arrange meetings with some court ladies for you, I am sure they would be delighted in sharing their vast knowledge with the king."

All-Father glared at him only and leaned back in his chair. Thanks Norns, conversation finished. Commanders immediately resumed their own activities, not wanting to be accused of listening in to exchange between Loki and Odin. However some of the present didn't feel the need to pretend.

"I am sure you would be able to fill in for them perfectly, my prince."

"Oh, dear Fandral, I do not need to primp or preen myself all the time. Unlike some."

Fandral smiled at him sharply and raised his goblet in mock toast.  
"Of course, you do not, my prince. After all you always are the prettiest person in the room."

"At least I don't have to adjust my appearance so no one-"

"I am sure that's enough. You are both pretty, ladies." Sif interrupted them smiling mockingly. "Can we not celebrate our victory without this nonsense? You could try to have fun."

"Fun, you say, lady Sif?"

"No tricks, Loki."

"But why? Tricks are fun. I recall you laughing at them many times."

"Not always. They are not fun to everybody. Besides, all you do is tricks, nothing else."

"Some of those tricks saved your life a few times or do you not remember?" a wry smile appeared on his face. "I can remind you, all you have to do is ask."

"I remember, and I remember thanking you for them. I never said they weren't convenient."

Loki gritted his teeth and clenched his fists under the table. No point in starting an argument in which opponent were not ready to acknowledge your point, to blind to see common sense. Instead he turned his attention towards Volstagg who was currently gulping on ale while Jormugand and Fenrir were racing between the tables. Now, when Odin lost his interest in him and was engaged in conversation with one of commanders Loki could ask his questions without him noticing.

"Dear Volstagg, I've been meaning to ask you to tell me about conquering Midgard."

Older warrior smiled broadly and ceased his consumption.  
"Bloody years they were, but we fought bravely, I myself defeated thousands of enemies," he threw his arms high in the air for emphasis. "They were advancing from all sides, their weapons raised high but it was nothing against Volstagg the Voluminous. Imagine hordes of foul, stinking Chitauri-"

"It was a glorious battle, I am sure, I've read all chronicles. What I meant to ask you is how Midgard looked at the time. What changed since then."

Volstagg looked surprised but nonetheless indulged him.  
"It was desolation, ruin. Humans were fighting bravely despite they poor strength, they seemed to lack proper warriors, any person who was tall enough and was able to carry a weapon was fighting, but few years after our arrival, when we finally vanquished Chitauri, their resistance against us was almost non-existent. They were living in ruins, debris everywhere. It was a blessing for them that All-Fathers army arrived."

* * *

I would much appreciate it if you would let me know where I made mistakes. Grammatical, misspellings, words or expressions used in a wrong way, laps in logic, everything that bothers you. I want to improve my writing and that's how you can help me :  
It would be wonderful if you would let me know what you liked and what you didn't.  
I know, there wasn't much frostiron, but I promise more in the next chapter.  
Does anyone know how can I crealrly mark change of POV? FF won't let me use *** and I don't want to use those lines all the time.


End file.
